If I Had You
by IfOnlyThereWasAHunter
Summary: Melina's not a good girl, or a very good mom. Mostly because of her, intense, work schedule. Why doesn't she ask the father for help?


I walked down the street, the dim lights from the street lamps lighting my shivering, huddled mass. I looked over my shoulder, praying as always that no one would recognize me. I pulled the light shawl tighter around my shoulders and looked around for the Bentley that was currently housing my next client. I saw the car pull up to the curb and the lights flashed once and then when dark. I shivered but kept walking, I opened the door and slipped inside beside the man. He smelled like a cubicle and rich cologne, it overwhelmed me and I tried not to gag. I knew what I was supposed to do, what I was going to be paid for, and all I wanted was to get it done with. He gave me an awkward smile, I put a fake grin on my face just for professional courtesy.

He leaned back, not looking into my eyes and pulled of his suit jacket, throwing it into the back seat. "Uh, " he whispered, "I'm Trent."

"I don't share personal information with my clients, but its nice to meet you Trent." He gave me that same awkward smile again, shook his head. "So, is there someplace you'd rather take me? We can do this here, but if we get caught, you'd have to pay for my bail. Prostitution is still against the law." I rubbed his upper thigh seductively, watched him cave as I spoke.

"I guess we can get a motel room. If you'd like to." The men were always cliché. It was the boys and the chicks I looked forward to, they were creative. "How, how long do I have you?"

"An hour, or until your wallet runs dry." I chuckled. "Or you run dry. Whichever, comes, first."

"I'm not sure if I can wait to find out." He said quieter as I ran my hands further inward, slowly playing with his zipper as he found his words. "I, I think I could risk it."

I looked down, trying to focus on my work. I slid closer to him letting my dress slide precariously up my thigh giving him an early teaser. I could feel his pent up sexual tension, as well as the tension against the seams of his finely pressed pants. My hand pressed down, slowly at first, then firmer but at the same pace. "I don't think I can." I whined softly, his eyes never left my thigh. He sighed slightly, and as he did so I pulled his zipper down.

"That, that's a safety hazard." He said with a snicker.

"I have a seatbelt. And an airbag in case of emergency." I lowered my body over the center console. "Relax."

"I've never done this before." His voice was raspy.

"Well I have." I pushed his shirt up, running my fingers along his stomach to his chest and brought them down letting my nails scratch thin marks into his skin. I pried his pants open and pushed them down roughly, he adjusted and let me continue. I felt him touch my hair, his fingers playing with my curls. My hand pulled him out, he was large and firm. He leaned his head back as I slowly stroked him, feeling him get harder as my fingers encircled him.

I heard his heavy sigh when I pulled my hand away. I dug in my purse for the square aluminum package. "Baby,"

"I'm no one's baby, Trent." I took the rubber from its package.

"I'm clean, I promise." He was begging, stuttering. "Please." I took the very end of the condom between my lips, lowered my mouth to his groin. "Hmm." He continued to moan and writhe as I bobbed my head, hollowing out my cheeks as I went lower and lower. "Baby, tell me your name." He was gasping, gripping my hair tightly. I had two more clients after him; I really needed him to not mess up my hair. "Tell me." He was raising his hips to meet my lips now; I had to remind myself that gagging isn't sexy, unless men like that. And there are some that do. I slowed down when I thought he needed me to. "Stop, stop." He grumbled, pulled my head away. "Babe, stop." I did the exact opposite, took up the pace, eventually he came into a rhythm where I could pull my head away without gagging. His hands grasped my shoulders when he came to his climax. "I think its safe to go to a motel now."

"I think it's a good idea to give me what _I_ came here for now." He leaned down, took my chin between his fingers. "That's not it." I rubbed my thumb and index finger together. "I have to pay rent you know?" He leaned down, pulled his pants up. After he got them zipped and snapped with his belt buckled again he pulled out his wallet. He handed me a stack of bills, just like I asked, nothing bigger than a twenty.

"Its all there." It was, I counted it, a few times. "Want me to drive you back to your car?" I kissed his cheek, pulled my skirt back down. "Baby, I thought you said you were mine till my wallet went dry?"

"Didn't you hear the second part of that bargain?" I winked and slammed his door. The walk back to my car was short, but even after thirteen years in the business I felt guilty after a job. "I'm on my way Teddy."

"Hey sweetie. I'm ordering dessert then." He hung up, nothing else needed to be said.

"Hey Melina, Katrina's asleep."

"I feel awful having a babysitter over, she is thirteen. I'm on my way to my boyfriend's right now. I had a few stops to make before I got to go over there."

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah, it's always nice to see him." It was always nice to see him. He was cute, and the gentlest of the men I had to let go through me to pay my bills. "I'll be home tomorrow morning." I parked outside of the upscale hotel we were staying at for the evening. Teddy had already ordered room service, both dinner and dessert. "Hey." He leaned down and kissed me. I wanted him to kiss me again, and to tell me that I was pretty.

"You're looking sexy tonight." Close enough. Our bodies connected, his lips attached to my neck. "We have pie coming in a little while."

"We can be quick." He was the only guy I 'worked for' that I actually had a desire for. His thumbs hitched in the hem of my dress, it was discarded quickly, thrown on the floor next to the dinner trays.

"You don't want dinner?"

"Not exactly." I was never fond of eating after putting a dick in my mouth. Especially a stranger's dick. I threw his shirt and pants on top of my dress. He reached back in his pocket for a condom. "Don't worry about it Teddy."

"Melina,"

"I'm not worried. You're clean. And I'm on the pill. What does it matter?" He lifted me up, threw me back on the bed, and sent me into a fit of giggles. He climbed on top of me, twirled my hair in his fingers. I scratched my fingers down his back as he lowered himself into me. The two of us fit together. Just like John and I had years ago.

"Melina,"

"Jo-Teddy." His lips were a blur down my collarbone and chest. Something about him set everything in me on fire. "Oh God."

"I didn't think you meant that quick." He groaned, gasping for air as he sped up the already rampant tempo. "Good lord Melina." I smiled, my lips curled in his neck before I bit down, I felt the chills run down his back, and the abrupt end to the rhythm told me it was coming to an end. "Baby." He sighed, his head was buried in my chest. He nipped lightly at the skin between my breasts. "You really staying?"

"I cleared my night."

"You cleared your night for this?"

"You asked for a 'girlfriend experience', didn't you?"

"I think that maybe you took that a little too seriously. I mean, I'll pay you to stay the night. But wanting the girlfriend experience, doesn't exactly mean I want a girlfriend."

"I know, but, all the other times,"

"Melina, for once, try not to remind me that you're a whore."

"Ted! I'm not a whore, I'm a,"

"A call girl. I know. We've gone over this a million times. I get it. I just wish you,"

"You wish what?"

"Its harder now that I know in the morning, you'll be gone. And that once in awhile, when you need the money and I need the sex it will result in us having a night together. That won't mean anything."

"John!"

"My name is fucking Teddy."

"I'm gonna go home now." I wiggled into my dress, handed him back the key card they'd given me at the front desk. "Bye."


End file.
